The Chasers' Song
by The Hermione Granger Fan Club
Summary: Angelina, Alicia and Katie (I've recently gotten quite fond of those three) sing a filk of 'Bootylicious' at a Gryffindor house party. You go, girls!


The Chasers' Song  
  
A filk by The Hermione Granger Fan Club sung to the tune of 'Bootylicious' by Destiny's Child. I don't own 'Bootylicious' so BACK OFF!   
  
* * * * *   
  
The Chasers stand up at the Gryffindor party to celebrate winning the House Cup in PoA. Angelina yells, "And five, six, seven, eight!" Katie pulls out a Quaffle and they throw it around whilst singing.  
  
ANGELINA AND KATIE: "Alicia, can you score goals with this?"  
  
She catches it and throws it to Angelina, who spins it on her finger like a basketball.   
  
KATIE AND ALICIA: "Angelina, can you score goals with this?"  
  
Angelina heads the ball to Alicia, who drops kicks it to Katie- these three's be fabulous football (I mean what most people call soccer) players!   
  
ALICIA AND ANGELINA: "Katie, can you score goals with this?"  
  
They turn to the cheering, whooping crowd of Gryffindors.  
  
ALL THREE: "Like hell we can score goals with this!"  
  
ALICIA (with a quite good voice): "Stupid Slytherins try to foul!"  
  
KATIE (looking like she's having a lot of fun): "We won't tattle home, send an owl!"   
  
ANGELINA (sings really nicely, Fred goes slightly misty-eyed but remembers himself and catcalls): "We don't nitpick, we get revenge!"   
  
ALICIA (looks over at Lee, gets an idea, and sings): "Lee J's like a lamb, 'cause he told the Slytherins, 'Scram'!"   
  
KATIE (has somehow gotten posession of the ball, and is tossing it from one hand to the other): "We won the Cup, so c'mon baby!"   
  
ANGELINA (giggles, then continues): "Don't you reckon we're the best? Us Chasers easily impress!"  
  
Everyone is pairing off and dancing to their song.   
  
KATIE: "They should've played much better if they wanted to be celebratin' tonight!"   
  
ALICIA (does a tricky little dance move and somehow gets the Quaffle off of Katie): "You've gotta just LOVE Quidditch if you're gonna dance with us tonight."  
  
KATIE (gives Alicia a dirty look): "We play carefully and if you all like what you see, well we approve! Just prove you can hang with me!"   
  
ANGELINA (smiles winningly and waves): "I'm dead good, the other house teams are scared of me. Mount your brooms, it's time to begin play!"  
  
ALL THREE: "I don't think you're ready to play against us! I don't think you're ready to play against us! I don't think you're ready to play against us! 'Cause our team's just too bloody good for ya babe. I don't think you're ready to play against us! I don't think you're ready to play against us! I don't think you're ready to play against us! 'Cause our team's just too bloody good for ya babe."  
  
LEE (from the crowd): "You go sisters!" Alicia smiles and blows him a kiss.   
  
KATIE: "Hufflepuff, can you win against us?"  
  
ALICIA: "Ravenclaw, can you win against us?"  
  
ANGELINA: "Slytherin, can you win against us?"  
  
ALL THREE (sounding very Destiny's Child-ish): "We don't think you win against us!"  
  
KATIE: "Heartbreak of losing is wearing off. The other teams are tryhards."  
  
ALICIA: "Death grip, we're flyin' high! We tie up our hair and get black eyes."   
  
A few of the more squeamish students wince at the mention of Quidditch injuries.  
  
ANGELINA: "We're lookin' hot-"   
  
FRED (mutters slyly, but Angelina hears and blushes): "I'll say."  
  
ANGELINA: "Um, playin' good. Girl Chasers enjoy their girlhood!"   
  
ALICIA (giggles at Angelina looking a little embarrassed and rather flattered): "I could break my shoulder, but the game is bliss! No way anyone could win against us!"  
  
ALL THREE: "I don't think you're ready to play against us! I don't think you're ready to play against us! I don't think you're ready to play against us! 'Cause our team's just too bloody good for ya babe. I don't think you're ready to play against us! I don't think you're ready to play against us! I don't think you're ready to play against us! 'Cause our team's just too bloody good for ya babe."  
  
KATIE: "We wow the boys in Hogsmeade town, playing better then those sad clowns. Though I can't help but wonder why? Is it 'cause we're cute, or sporty, guys?"   
  
COLIN CREEVEY: "Sporty!"   
  
OLIVER (hyper from winning): "Cute!"   
  
LEE, FRED AND GEORGE (to the approval of the Chasers): "Both!"   
  
ANGELINA: "We win outright at every game, eas'ly achieving schoolwide fame!"  
  
ALICIA: "It'll be fun to watch you losing on those brooms that you have. We'll watch 'em lose and, hell, scat some jazz!"  
  
*SCATTING*   
  
RON: "You girls RULE!" Katie smiles and tosses the Quaffle high into the air.   
  
ALL THREE: "I don't think you're ready to play against us! I don't think you're ready to play against us! I don't think you're ready to play against us! 'Cause our team's just too bloody good for ya babe."   
  
The Chasers take deep bows while everyone cheers. 


End file.
